


Being Gregor Samsa

by flowersaretarts



Series: Violets [7]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Party, Revenge, Withnail & I - Freeform, bath scene, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can ‘bring Vyv down’ by being kind; by unfathomable gentleness, by easiness, through softly making loving to him, by gentling him into orgasm  by stroking and petting.<br/>and words of love. Vyv needs to be protected from the world,<br/>To change him,  He loves him for what he is, He has fallen for him because he is what he is.<br/>Peter must find the way , touch his heart. Breakthrough.<br/>Because Vyv is partially dead inside ,  Rejected by his trade, oppressing his sexuality,   his true needs,   his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Gregor Samsa

It was a party  
Full house  
The little Camden flat crammed. Withnail unusually chuffed  
Joints, fags, pills, Music, Noise level breachedYoung men and women, Some dancing, Everyone inebriated. Vyvian is the host, He is the soul of the party, The axis,He is the centre of gravity, There he is, offering wine and quotes,Generous beyond limits, Laughing. His friend is a musician  
He brings a lot of ladies in. Gorgeous, luscious ladies, Models.  
All swinging sixties, As tall as Vyvian, and taller. Everyone wants to be with him  
He knows it, and they know, his company is worth anything  
He is attractive, loud, smart.  
Sarcastic.He always wins an argument. And if he can't, he predicts that and becomes the judge instead of becoming one of the players. So he is desirable.  
Poor Peter, One of the youngest, Sweet, wide-eyed and innocent,  
He is cute as a button, But overshadowed, Subdued, Like a little field flower next to the blooming rose  
And he is in love, He tries to get away,From the feeling,Tries to enjoy and drink and engage in conversations, But sooner or later. Every person will end up turning back to Vyvian  
Peter is merely one of the crowd. He understands that he loves Vyv as much as they do,  
He admits he’s a fantastic character, But he frowns when Vyvian wraps his hand around a tall blonde's waist and looks at her seductively, the look reserved for lovers only.  
The bastard doesn't care for her, but she's of high value in their circle of friends,  
Prestigious, It looks good. Peter looks at them. Stares hardly. Some friends notice that.  
"Pete, u r okay?"  
But he waits, he knows Withnail loves wine more than women, another glass or two, and he'll forget her.  
So Peter puts on a smile and picks the bottle of Margaux, offers Vyvian and the blonde their drinks, again and again. Then....  
“With, hey With. I bet you won't be able to say " pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis" after this bottle  
"Me? How dare you! Challenging me?"  
"Wait!" shouts their friend David, - "we found a better one!"  
The girls on the sofa look through the Latin dictionary "There！”  
Withnail snorts and takes the book, reads out  
"You pathetic fools! Who do you think I am if I can't read this bollocks!"  
He pushes the girls away, jumps with his feet on the sofa seat, rising above the mortals  
like a monument. He yells "Roll in the barrels, you rotten bastard souls!"  
The bottle is handed to him, and the fool empties it, all down his throat.  
The crowd applauses. "More wine！" He is Moses, with his hands up. The Mount Sinai has never seen more glorious view  
Another bottle. Emptied. Dried. Withnail starts swaying. Helped off the sofa  
Rejects the helping hands, tries to walk , preserve his dignity.  
"Give me the bloody book!  
He grabs it.  
pneumonoultra...  
He almost falls over, but brings Himself back  
... microscopicsilicovolcano...  
Something is gathering inside him, ready to escape.  
" ...coniosis!!!"  
Triumphant, he stretches his arms towards the blonde, who is already slightly disgusted by his consumption skills. Two more steps, then and he falls down. The Colossus of Rhodes has fallen throwing up on the Blonde's expensive shoes. Hard to tell, was there more laughter or shrieking of disgust, but Blonde had run down to the bathroom and they haven't seen her since.  
Withnail is carried to his room by Peter and some random friend, It's late, another round of drinks  
And the guests start leaving  
Then there was a night. Peter didn't clean, as he would usually do. When Withnail woke up,  
marwood is by his bed, Waiting for the moment.  
Small, calm, sober and taking no shit. Withnail moans.  
"my head...."  
"what about it?"  
Peter playing well.  
"I need an aspirin"  
"I see no reason why not. Go and get them"  
"I can't get up"  
"I wonder why"  
Withnail is too much in haze to realize what's going on  
"what the hell"  
Forces himself up.  
"We have no aspirins. No beer. no wine. "  
"what?"  
"that's right, nothing. You forgot?"  
Withnail starts panicking. Tries to move, but falls out of the bed  
Groaning.  
"I can't get up"  
Peter is amused.  
But doesn't show it. He is dead serious.  
"do something!!! I am going to diieeeeee..I'm dying! You hear me?  
"I do"  
"you bastaaard!!"  
Withnail is a post-methamorphosis giant insect on his back, waving his useless limbs  
Marwood sees that resemblance and gets out of the room to return with a book.  
Sits down,  
"I always admired Kafka, you know" In his soft voice.  
"Listen to this, Withnail:  
AS GREGOR SAMSA awoke one morning from uneasy dreams he found himself transformed in his bed into a gigantic insect. He was lying on his hard, as it were armor-plated, back and when he lifted his head a little he could see his dome-like brown belly divided into stiff arched segments on top of which the bed quilt could hardly keep in position and...  
Withnail utters a howl of a werewolf. Swears. Loses more stamina on rolling over and trying to crawl, while merciless Marwood continues in creepy monotone:  
"... However violently he forced himself towards his right side he always rolled on to his back again. He tried it at least a hundred times, shutting his eyes to keep from seeing his struggling legs, and only desisted...."  
Withnail stops struggling. Gives up. Curls up in a ball, fingers in his hair  
Marwood shuts the book. Stands up, walks to the door to leave  
A sound of a wounded puppy. A raised eyebrow from Marwood.  
"Breakfast in fifteen minutes. Are you coming?"  
And he walks away.  
Withnail is at the table in ten. Silent, grumpy, but in some sort of awareness that he might have done something. He doesn't remember. There are some faces he had seen, but who they were...their names...  
"What happened yesterday?" he asks quietly  
"you mean that puddle? Oh, that would be yours. Let me refresh your memory.  
" pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis", Says Marwood easily  
"Oh, looord"  
Withnail is looking miserable. Searches for cigarettes, but none is there.  
"where's Galois?"  
"all gone, the last pack taken by a mysterious lady in particularly smelly shoes. Don't you recall?  
She was your ersatz-cravat, hanging on your neck all night."  
"who the fuck you're ..talking...YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
Withnail starts getting it  
"you jealous pygmy!"  
"you spiked me to make me burst!"  
If he could, he would be at Peter's collar, but that was as possible as flight to the Venus.  
Peter gave him the cutest head tilt,  
" I didn't have to spike you, Vyvian Withnail" This sideways smile that would usually bring a tempest onto Peter's head, this time kept him safe as houses.  
"You are the master of your own. You did it all, the hero. You needed not a servant. All I did was to drag you to your bed."  
Withnail is enraged, but there is no one to pour it onto. Stunned, speechless, has nothing to add.  
Produces his best puppy eyes, pushes himself back deep into the armchair, gets his knees to his chest:a little boy. Peter smiles at him. Slowly comes closer behind the chair.  
And puts his soft hands on Withnail's head. Gently massages it. Finds the spots to ease his headache, strokes his face and neck, kisses him in the top of his head.  
Arms around his neck, so Withnail can smell. And it is cruel, because he smells... Like Withnail's favourite gardenia.  
Then, when Withnail is at it, he says "NO" AND withdraws himself. Withnail is almost in tears  
"Not Until You clean your mess up, sir!"  
And Withnail has to obey, though he rants and curses, He finishes his job  
Marwood makes sure Vyvian does the most. When it is over, Marwood takes him by the hand into bathroom. Orders to get into the tub and takes out a bottle of wine, makes a drink and passes it to Withnail with a kiss.  
The Hangover cure from the angelic nurse. He is now all pure cotton wool, giving Withnail best care, washing he stink off his body, Rubbing him red, Soaping and Washing his hair. "will she care to wash the shit off you? Will she, Withnail?"  
Vyvian looks guilty. "that is enough"  
Withnail goes mental. Climbs out and follows him, catches his body in his long slippery arms. Gives Peter a light slap on the cheek  
"That's for doubting me"  
"Go fuck yourself, Withnail" snarks Peter  
But Withnail is gnashing at his neck.  
A hungry vampire, feasting on the body of the virgin. Withnail is satisfied.  
Goes back to the tub. Peter teases him with a bottle, walks around, moving his hips, mocking the model walk, while Withnail laughs like a hyena.


End file.
